The Taste Of Tea
by ami-chan - the frenchie
Summary: Sequel to 'Cup of Tea'. Should most probably be read before. Evolutions in Ai and Eisuke's relationship after Ai has gone back to her adult self. For Burbs-chan, with all my excuses for the long wait! And for Muse-chan as well. Hope you like! ShihoXEisuke


_This is the so very awaited sequel to '_Cup of Tea'_. Burbs-chan (and Muse-chan, too), sorry for the long wait, but it's here now!! See?! I hope you like it!! x3_

_Anyway, I highly recommend to read_ _'_Cup of Tea_' before, as the (small?) changes in the characters' personalities is somewhat explained, and you would probably find this OOC if you don't (though you might find it OOC even after having read it... '- -). Also, you have further explanations concerning Eisuke and Shiho's 'strange' relationship. And of course, I'd love you to read it!_

_I've got the feeling that it's pretty OOC, but... I don't really know. You decide. (I really don't feel safe when I write about those two...). And I'm not very happy about the title. But well._

_Lastly, I've gotta say that the tea thingy is quite... special. I guess that because it was 'a sequel to Cup of Tea' I involved tea in it automatically. Oh, well. Just know Shiho and Eisuke are NOT tea obsessed. x) If I write another sequel, I swear I'll assemble all of these in a 'book' called 'The Tea Chronicles'._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama._

_**Word Count:**_ 895 Words

* * *

**The Taste of Tea**

The room is clear; the wide window allows dawn's light to come in, bathing the room in a grey but bright light. Shiho looks up from her laptop's screen, and gazes at the window, realizing just how long she's spent working. She hasn't slept at all. She still hasn't lost that bad habit of hers, this tendency to work and study, experiment until she has found _something_, even if not what she searched for. She stretches, and empties the last of her can of tea, before heading towards her bed, undressing rapidly. She's to meet the professor for an early lunch, and would like to get at least a few hours of rest.

Industrial tea… It feels quite bitter to her tongue. It is far from matching the taste of _his_… Eisuke's… His is sweet, yet not so much, and has thousand flavors, thousand tastes. She just has to drink a sip of the hot liquid to feel at ease. The glassed boy really has a skill for it, though one wouldn't believe it at first…

It's thinking of Eisuke that she falls asleep that night.

-o-

She eats with the professor, repressing a yawn from time to time. He sees it, and asks about her research. They don't live together anymore –Shiho decided she couldn't live to the old man's expense forever-, but they still see each other very often, and he's remained a confident, a family. She answers, and they discuss science for quite a bit, the serious discussion occasionally altered by some of the doctor's well known puns.

He asks if she still sees Kudo-kun and the others. She answers that yes, she still sees them quite often –she's managed to get along quite well with Mouri-san. He asks especially about Eisuke, as if he already knew that he is the one she sees the most. She replies that he is an interesting subject, and that she takes curiosity in studying a human with such clumsiness, and yet sometimes disturbing attentiveness.

The professor smiles at her answer, an amused look on his face, and she knows he's long understood. She feigns not to see it. She won't tell her feelings, but they are here, obvious to Agasa whom she's now known for such a long time.

No need to express them out loud. Her silence is enough.

-o-

She is out with Eisuke today. They're to watch a movie –he's accepted to accompany her to watch a scientific film, though it seems to interest him as well. They're talking, her quietly, and him cheerfully. She smiles from time to time. Somehow, she realizes, and as strange as it seems for her, she is happy and at ease.

They walk rapidly in the chill of the ending autumn, their cheeks reddened. He slips on a water puddle –it's rained the previous night-, and falls, feet in the water. He hastily blurts out an excuse, confused and embarrassed. She helps him up with a small, amused smile, and he smiles back –an embarrassed and unsure smile. They try to dry his shoes, and after a while, they're dried enough to use. He offers her a can of tea. Somehow, the industrial tea doesn't taste as bitter as usual.

-o-

They're at a café. She's ordered tea, and though it's not as good as Eisuke's, it gives her a warm feeling. They speak about their future. She's going to college. She's taking a science course, and perhaps she'll redirect to teaching later. She doesn't know yet. He's still in love with mysteries, even though it started with the wish to help and find his sister. He doesn't think he'll try for the CIA anymore. He's not so sure it's the best thing to do: a normal life wouldn't be possible, and he knows he wishes for one. He also guesses just how dangerous it is. He's thinking about joining the criminal department of the Tokyo police. He says he doesn't want to stay away from Japan, though she doesn't really know why. She guesses that he doesn't want to be apart from his sister too much now.

-o-

He's walking her back. It's night, and snow is announced. Winter and its low temperature are here, and their cheeks and nose are red from the cold. They don't talk much. Eisuke seems flustered, though Shiho doesn't know why. They've arrived at her door. She thanks him for walking her. He doesn't answer. She looks at him, wondering about his silence. Aren't his cheeks a bit _too_ red? She approaches him, asking if he's got a cold. He doesn't answer. Then, he suddenly moves towards her.

He kisses her. A soft, swift kiss, not on the cheek but not on the lips either. Clumsiness or courtesy, she doesn't know. She doesn't care. He mutters and blurts out a 'good night'. He's red from tip to toe, so red she wonders if he's going to explode. Embarrassed, he hastily walks away –he's almost running-, and she watches him go, silent. It takes some time for her to realize what has just happened.

The place where he's kissed her still feels hot. Shiho smiles, a broad smile that for once reaches her eyes, her cheeks perhaps a little redder than before. Unconsciously, she puts her tongue on the small area.

It tastes like green tea.

* * *

_... It was my first try at a kiss scene. I hope it wasn't too wierd. I hope you all liked! (and that you'll review, too...) Thanks to all of you who reviewed my stories before!!_

_Before you go away, I'm leaving for holidays tomorrow after lunch, but with the time gap and all... you might not even be up (or in bed, depends...). XD I just learned that I'm leaving for ONE MONTH (I thought I'd pass by sometimes, but I won't before then, and when I do, it'll be for a day or so... ;;) and I WILL HAVE NO ACCESS TO INTERNET OR A COMPUTER. I know. Death. No, but really, you won't hear from me for a month or so (unless I post something tomorrow morning... but I doubt I can). So Happy Holidays, folks! Ami-chan is going!!_

_See you in late August!_

_Ami-chan_

_PS: Muse-chan, Burbs-chan, can I dare to ask for illustrations on this and the MakoSono drabble, even though I'm so late? -puppy eyes-_


End file.
